


'cause i need you to see....

by shesthemuscle



Series: Inspired By.... [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, As fluffy as touching a cloud, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: A concerned Roman goes looking for Patton in the mindscape.





	'cause i need you to see....

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "You are the Reason" (duet version) - Calum Scott & Leona Lewis
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByfFurjQDb0
> 
> This whole song set the mood for this fic.

Roman wanders around the mindscape looking for Patton before finding him in the imagination, standing on a bridge overlooking the ocean as he leans against the railing with his hands resting on the opposite forearm.

It’s clear Patton doesn’t notice he’s no longer alone.

As much as he wants to wrap his arm around Patton, Roman’s not sure how he’d respond or if he’s comfortable being touched right now so he simply walks over and stands next to Patton; leaving enough room for the moral side to not feel trapped but close enough to know Roman’s there to be whatever he needs at the moment.

They don’t speak, simply watch the sunset beyond the horizon of the ocean. It’s a rare moment of peace and serenity for the two Sides. As much as they’re both full of energy, they appreciate this moment more than Logan, Virgil and Deceit would. Logan would believe it to be illogical but Roman and Patton know the truth.

Roman’s startled out of his thoughts by the feel of a hand on his.

There, resting gently is Patton’s hand and even though Patton’s not looking at him, Roman soaks in the comfort – flipping his hand over and loosely holding Patton’s hand for a moment then squeezing it.

He doesn’t know what brought this on but Patton will talk about it eventually.

A gentle breeze strokes their faces while softly ruffling their hair and Roman smiles.

Patton moves closer so their shoulders touch before leaning his head down onto Roman’s shoulder then lets out a soft sigh. Unable to resist, Roman let’s go of Patton’s hand in order to wrap his around Patton. Patton responds by placing his arm around Roman’s waist and giving a gentle squeeze.

This.

This feeling.

This magic in this moment is exactly what Roman loves about Disney movies and what the others can’t grasp.

He’s not surprised to be experiencing with Patton, of all the Sides.

This feeling demands to be felt – to be truly vulnerable in order to be experience and it isn’t in Virgil or Logan or Deceit’s nature to be so open. It doesn’t make them bad or wrong, simply different from Roman and Patton.

It’s wonderful to have someone to share this with.

Patton turns then wraps his other arm around Roman before placing his head on his chest so he can listen to Roman’s heartbeat. Adapting to the position change, Roman brushes his lips against Patton’s hairline before tightening his grip around his waist.

Roman feels something wet on his shirt before realizing Patton’s crying.

Gently cupping Patton’s face, he studies the tears falling softly down his cheeks and the sad look in his eyes. Roman brushes the tears away with his thumbs. It doesn’t matter what the cause is, right at this moment. His heart simply aches for Patton.

He leans down and kisses Patton’s forehead then his nose and each cheek before finally reaching his lips. It’s a soft and gentle kiss, a different kind of intimacy than the heated and passionate kisses they share.

Pulling back, he smiles when he sees Patton smiling softly up at him.

This is for them and only them.

Not something to be shared with the others.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been here and he can’t bring himself to care.

Time doesn’t exist, not when he’s with Patton.


End file.
